Silent Singer
by YOUAREMYSUNSHINE1996
Summary: I head to new york on an adventure along the way i meet famous people and a man who could change my life (I DONT OWN TONY STARK OR THE PHANTOM) second story made hope you like it


Chapter 1 PLANE RIDE AND ARRIVING

I love you Ali be safe and listen to Mr and Mrs Everest OK call me if you need me and take lots of pictures. Kathy said. I will grandma love you to. I replied,giving her a hug and picking up my bags to go to baggage then through security to meet up with the rest of the group. by the time I got through security it was 12:00 and we leave in a half hour. I look around and find Mrs. Everest putting her daughter's hair into a braid. Mrs Everest I called walking up to her. She looks up with a smile, Hello Ali are you ready for the flight to New York,do you have gum and some dramamine like I suggested? She said. I nodded and showed her both packs.  
Would all of the Choir students please find Mrs everest for roll call and plane partnering. A flight attendant called. And so the roll call commenced and i was put with mrs everest and Daniela for the flight thankfully because we were such a big group of people we were able to book all of first class. We boarded not long after that and the nerves started setting in then and i started to shake. Ok Ali breath everything's going to be alright just take a dramamine and start chewing some gum you ll be alright I thought to myself trying to calm down. Ali do you want the window seat are you ok? Daniela asked. I did not know weather to shake my head or say something so i just nodded and let her have the window seat so mrs everest had the aisle and i had the middle. After a few minutes Mrs everest came back and looked at me nodded and handed me the pack of gum that was on the table in front of me. We are about to take off start chewing this buckle up and put your music on i promise you will be fine. she said sitting down and giving my shoulder a rub. she then sat back buckled up and grabbed a piece of gum from her pocket and started chewing. I must have fallen asleep not long after takeoff because next thing i know Danielas shaking me awake saying we are about to land. I nodded and buckled back up rubbing my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket.  
After the plane landed and we did another head check after going through security and getting our bags we got onto the bus that was ordered for us just like the plane tickets and hotel rooms they were payed for us we only needed to pay 150 plus money for spending. By the time we got to the hotel everybody was tired and hungry and ready for some sleep,we were staying at the hotel pennsylvania as we walked into the lobby we found out that our plane buddy and the people across from us would be our room mates. As it turned out we had the whole top floor of the hotel and each room had 6 beds and 1 half bath and one bath so there was plenty of room for everyone. After everyone got changed and ready for dinner we met in the lobby only to find Mr. Everest talking with someone in a suit and they were both smiling. Everyone i would like you to met Tony Stark he is the one who is paying for all of our travel and hotels he has graciously offered to take us all out to eat. Joel said smiling at us as we all clapped in thanks alright well everyone follow me our ride is here Tony said walking towards the door as we walked out a gasp slipped from my lips as well as many others there in front of us was 2 hummer limos we all separated into groups and before i knew it we were at a restaurant we were at keens restaurant i snapped a pic like a did at the hotel room to send to grandma by the time we were all done eating our steaks and fish a lot of us were yawning. as we got up to leave i was up by joel and tony when i tripped and was about to hit the floor only to realize i was hovering 3 feet from it Tony had grabbed my arm just in time. Miss are you alright Tony asked as joel started checking me for injures. Im fine thank you for catching me. I said with a smile I'm Ali, Ali Ryan. I said holding my hand out. ah Yes the secret Voice joel was telling me a bout. Tony said in a hushed voice with smile. I blushed and looked down nodding my head i said thank you again and left to go onto the hummers. As i got on the bus all talking stopped and everybody turned to look at me. What happened Ali. Elijah asked. So i explained that i tripped on my heels and he helped me up he wanted to know who i was and if i liked the trip so far nothing much. i said then sat down. when we got back to the hotel i went into the half bath and got changed for bed. Night everyone! i called crawling into bed. NIGHT was the reply as i fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
